


No Use Crying Over Spilled Eggs

by Emyvio



Series: Emy's One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Dr. Emile Picani, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, He's mentioned once - Freeform, Logan can't bake, Logan is a chemistry teacher, Logan tries to bake a cake, Logan vs Egg, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton is a child therapist, but mainly hijinks and fluffy romance, spoiler: it's not Logan, who will win?, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyvio/pseuds/Emyvio
Summary: Logan goes to buy a cake for Patton's birthday, but the bakery he always goes to is closed. He decided to make the cake from scratch. Baking's just chemistry, right? How difficult could it possibly be?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Emy's One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010451
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	No Use Crying Over Spilled Eggs

Logan was incredibly tired.

It was currently 8 PM on a Friday night and Logan wanted nothing more than to relax at home with his favorite blanket and a good documentary. He had to stay in late at work because his new coworker was incompetent and had no idea of how to do his job-

Logan shook his head, focusing on the road ahead of him.  _ Being angry will get you nowhere,  _ Patton had always said,  _ try and channel it somewhere else. _

Logan smiled as he thought about his boyfriend of almost a year. Patton was perfect in every way that Logan wasn’t; adorable, funny, emotionally and socially intelligent, you name it. They’d known each other since high school, having met through their mutual friends. Patton had latched onto him since day one and promised to never let go. And he never did. They were the best of friends and danced around their romantic feelings for years. It took forever for the two of them to confess, mainly because of Patton’s low self-esteem and Logan’s difficulty to express his emotions. But ten months ago they had confessed to each other and everything had become significantly better since.

_ Well, everything non-work related,  _ Logan thought bitterly. Logan was a chemistry teacher at the local high school and Patton worked as a child therapist with his cousin Emile. It was stressful, mainly because they didn’t live together so they only saw each other on lunch breaks and weekends. But it was worth it, seeing the way Patton’s face lit up every time they saw each other.

Logan frowned as he heard his phone go off. It was the random chime that served to notify him of an event scheduled 12 hours from now. But he didn’t remember anything being scheduled for 8 AM tomorrow. Logan pulled into the nearest gas station and turned on his phone, reading his notification.

_ Saturday 8AM: Patton’s birthday _

Logan groaned, facepalming. He’d been so busy this week that he’d completely forgotten about Patton’s birthday! 

He shook his head. He needed to concentrate. Patton didn’t like large parties or anything, and he would probably just want to spend the day watching movies at Logan’s house. Which was fine; he just had to make sure the house was cleaned before Patton arrived tomorrow morning. His gift was already wrapped and hidden in the top of Logan’s closet, so all that was left was the cake-

_ The cake!  _ Logan quickly unlocked his phone, searching up the bakery he always went to for Patton’s cake. They made a special handmade red velvet cake that Patton loved, but if Logan remembered correctly…

Logan groaned, staring dejectedly at the small screen.  _ It closed 30 minutes ago and won’t be open again until Monday. What am I supposed to do now?  _ He couldn’t have Patton show up tomorrow and  _ not  _ have a cake for him. And Patton didn’t like most store-bought cakes and cake-mixes, preferring to make cakes from scratch instead-

_ That’s it!  _ He quickly started typing again, searching up red velvet cake recipes.  _ I’ll just make Patton a cake from scratch! It says that it should take less than an hour, and the instructions look simple enough. Besides, baking is just another form of chemistry. And I’m a chemistry teacher for Newton’s sake! How difficult could it possibly be? _

* * *

Logan analyzed the carefully sorted ingredients in front of him. He’d bought all of the ingredients last night and decided to get a good night’s rest before getting up early the next morning to begin baking. It was 6:38 AM at the moment, and Patton wasn’t scheduled to come over until 8 AM. That should be enough time to bake the cake, tidy up the house, decorate the cake, and get dressed. He tugged his phone out of the apron he wore over his pajamas (another item he purchased last night, it was navy blue with the standard ‘Kiss the Cook’ written in white. He hoped that Patton liked it) and pulled up the recipe. He started by carefully measuring out each ingredient that he would need, putting the excess ingredients away. He then preheated the oven and greased the pan before turning to his bowl. The first step seemed simple enough: combine butter and sugar. The butter was still cold so it was difficult, but he eventually had an interesting butter-egg mixture. The second step was a bit trickier: add eggs one at a time, beating well after each addition. This wouldn’t be a difficult step for someone who’s cracked an egg before.

Logan, unfortunately, is not one of those people.

At first, he tried it the way he’d seen people on the baking channels that Patton watched do it; he held the egg in one hand and attempted to crack it open with the pressure from his thumb, hopefully splitting the shell open down the middle.

He ended up with a handful of crushed egg.

After he cleaned  _ that  _ up, he tried the method he remembered his mother doing when he was little: cracking the egg on the edge of the counter and sticking his thumb into the newly-made crack to split it open easier. He lightly tapped the egg against the counter and frowned when nothing happened.  _ Perhaps I need to add more force?  _ He tapped it harder against the counter, but it still didn’t crack. He growled with impatience and hit it harder against the counter.

_ Well great, _ he thought as he stared at the egg yolk all over the counter.  _ I have performed extremely dangerous experiments with higher precision than most people could ever dream of, yet I am being outsmarted by a chicken egg. _

Several tries later (and several minutes of picking eggshells out of the bowl) Logan was finally making decent progress. He carefully added the premeasured ingredients, making sure not to spill any as he worked. He carefully poured the final batter into a pan and stuck it in the oven. He then set a timer for 30 minutes and checked the time.  _ 7:02 AM. That took much longer than expected.  _

He spent the next half hour picking up the house, trying to make everything perfect for his boyfriend. He piled all of his blankets and pillows onto his bed, set aside a stack of movies for them to watch, and cleaned up the dirty clothes and take-out containers that had built up over the week.

As soon as the timer went off Logan rushed to the kitchen, taking the cake out and putting it on an empty burner to cool. While it was cooling he turned to the pot on another burner, setting out to make some homemade icing. He added the ingredients and turned on the stove, stirring consistently as instructed. It was supposed to gain a pudding-like consistency, but sadly it stayed more like soup.

_ Maybe it’ll change consistency once I add the rest of the ingredients.  _ He turned off the heat and poured it into a metal bowl, adding the rest of the ingredients as instructed. He was technically supposed to use a stand mixer but he didn’t have one, so Logan did his best to hand stir it. He frowned when the consistency didn’t change much.

_ Knock knock knock _

Logan gasped and looked up at the clock.  _ 8:04 AM. Have I really spent so much time baking?  _ There was another set of knocking and Logan rushed to answer the door. Patton stood there shocked, and it took Logan a moment to realize why. His hair was probably a mess, and he was still wearing his pajamas and apron (which were now covered in baking ingredients). “Oh.”

Patton stared for another moment before bursting into giggles. Logan chuckled along with him, blushing in embarrassment. It took Patton several moments to calm down, clutching his stomach as he shook with silent giggles. Once he finally caught his breath Patton gestured to the apron. “Is that permission?”

Logan looked down at the stained ‘Kiss the Cook’ and nodded. He sighed happily as Patton’s lips pressed against his. He melted into the kiss, biting back a whine when Patton pulled away. He awkwardly adjusted his glasses while he cleared his throat. “Uhm, happy birthday Patton.”

Patton smiled brightly, clapping his hands together. “Thanks, Lo!” He eyes Logan’s clothes again, undisguised mirth in his eyes. “So, what’s with the apron?”

Logan blushed, silently grabbing Patton’s hand and leading him to the kitchen. He gestured to the confectionaries before putting his head in his hands. Patton scooped some icing with his finger, watching curiously as it dripped off his finger, appearing more like milk than icing. He looked over at the cake and winced. The middle had caved in, making a little red crater. Patton stuck a knife into the middle and showed Logan the batter covered knife. "You're supposed to check to make sure that the cake's cooked all the way through before taking it out of the oven." He gestured to the cake. "So, what's with the baking?"

Logan hung his head low, unable to meet Patton's gaze. "I forgot to buy you the red velvet cake that I get every year at the bakery, so I tried to make you one myself.” Everything was silent for several moments, and every second flooded Logan with even more doubt and shame, the pressure in his chest expanding like a balloon until-

He nearly flinched when a cool hand touched his cheek. He looked up to see Patton smiling softly. “Oh Sweety, you didn’t have to do all that. Just knowing that you care is enough for me.” He kissed Logan on the lips, and Logan felt all of his worries melt away. Eventually Patton pulled away and tugged on Logan’s hand. “Why don’t we go watch some movies, and maybe later I’ll teach you how to bake a cake, alright?”

Logan smiled, following him to the bedroom.


End file.
